Pareils
by Cassidy Agorade
Summary: Caleb serait jaloux ? Nooon, cela ne lui ressemble pas... Yaoi, Jude x Caleb (Kido x Fudou). Lemon en deuxième partie
1. Pour toi

**Yo !**

**Une nouvelle histoire sur nos deux sublimes stratèges ! Elle sera en deux parties...**

**Couples : Jude x Caleb (Kido x Fudou)**

**Disclaimer : les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de LEVEL-5 INC.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Le match d'entraînement venait de se terminer. Les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon, en nage, se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires en débattant joyeusement des techniques qu'ils avaient utilisées et d'autres qu'ils continuaient à améliorer. L'équipe de Jude avait remporté ce match 2/1, marquant le dernier but juste avant le coup de sifflet final avec un puissant Champ d'Énergie parfaitement exécuté.

Jude et Caleb n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter pour effectuer la supertechnique. Ils avaient agi instinctivement, dans une symbiose totale. Le ballon était venu atterrir au fond des filets, sans que le gardien et capitaine de l'autre équipe n'ait pu l'intercepter.

Mark s'était réjoui de ce magnifique tir et s'était juré que la prochaine fois il l'arrêterait. Il avait abondamment félicité les deux stratèges, un immense sourire étalé sur le visage.

Après quelques minutes passées à écouter les inlassables démonstrations de joies de Mark, Axel vint chercher l'« un peu collant » capitaine qui, dans son enthousiasme, s'était mis à donner de grandes tapes dans le dos de Jude.

Grâce à cet intervention inespérée de l'attaquant vedette, le châtain pu de nouveau respirer correctement. Reconnaissant, le numéro 14 regarda les deux amis rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

Jude était content de ce dernier tir. Saisissant l'occasion qui s'était présentée, il avait couru vers les filets, aussitôt imité par Caleb. D'un seul coup d'œil, ils avaient su ce qu'ils allaient faire. La même idée, en même temps. La stratégie avait été sans faille, leur permettant de passer les défenseurs de l'équipe adverse avec une grande agilité. Puis, les deux garçons avaient sauté et frappé simultanément dans le ballon, mettant toute leur énergie et leur rage de vaincre dans ce coup. Ils avaient été récompensés par cette initiative.

– Toi et moi on est pareils.

Cette phrase vint interrompre les pensées du châtain. Intrigué, il dévisagea son interlocuteur, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Caleb se tenait face à lui, les bras passés derrière la tête et un sourire discret sur le visage. Il avait l'air satisfait de cette fin de match lui aussi.

– Mark m'avait sorti cette phrase mot pour mot, juste avant que je rejoigne l'équipe.

Le sourire du brun se flétrit, tandis que ses bras revenaient le long de son corps. Il paraissait déçu.

– Mark, Mark, il y en a que pour lui de toute façon, marmonna-t-il.

Jude tiqua, surpris.

– Tu es jaloux ?

– Jaloux moi ?

Caleb ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il serra les dents. C'était idiot, il n'était pas jaloux. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le serait. Le pincement au cœur qu'il éprouvait quand Mark touchait Jude ou lorsqu'il le voyait échanger des sourires complices avec Axel ne devait provenir que d'un trop plein d'efforts lors des entraînements. Jude n'était qu'un équipier. A force de se le répéter, le numéro 8 réussissait presque à s'en persuader. Mais, dans ce cas, comment avaient-ils pu se comprendre si facilement ? Ils étaient juste deux bons joueurs. Deux bons joueurs et deux stratèges. Oui, c'était seulement cela. Un simple attrait pour le foot.

– Tu ne me réponds pas... Donc tu es jaloux !

Jude revenait à la charge.

– Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Pourquoi je le serai d'ailleurs ? C'est complètement débile !

Caleb se sentait vexé. Il tourna son regard vers le sol, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de continuer cette discussion. Pour lui, elle avait déjà pris fin dès qu'il avait entendu le mot « Mark ». Il pinça les lèvres. Il percevait presque la saveur de son amertume, comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron.

– Regarde-moi ! s'exclama le stratège en titre.

Son équipier cilla. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre insiste. Contrarié – plus par son envie d'obéir et de relever la tête que par autre chose – il s'efforçait de ne pas donner satisfaction au châtain. Il plissa les yeux, s'acharnant à fixer les quelques brins d'herbes qui s'obstinaient à vouloir pousser sur le bord du terrain en terre battue.

– Tss ! Facile à dire pour toi, avec tes lunettes...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. D'un mouvement fluide, le numéro 14 retira ses étranges verres teintés.

Caleb était figé. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard du stratège en titre, se noyant dans un océan de flammes écarlates. Il n'aurait jamais cru que de tels yeux puissent être autorisés, persuadé que, si ses adversaires le voyaient sans lunettes, ils en oublieraient de jouer. Il relâcha l'air de ses poumons. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait eu le souffle coupé. Son esprit daigna enfin faire le point sur la situation, lui faisant remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à contempler bêtement son vis-à-vis. Il dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se détourner de ce regard captivant, reportant une nouvelle fois son attention au recensement des brins d'herbe. Il se sentait complètement ridicule.

– Tu n'avais jamais vu mes yeux ? demanda Jude d'une voix étonnamment douce, comme s'il ne voulait pas brusquer son interlocuteur.

Le numéro 8 fut troublé par le ton de son coéquipier. Il ne se moquait pas. Il était même _gentil_. Caleb secoua la tête. Non, il ne les avait jamais vus. Un incendie automnal qui ravageait celui qui l'observait. Mal à l'aise, il sentit son estomac se tordre.

Constatant qu'il ne répondrait pas et qu'il refusait toujours de le regarder, le stratège en titre posa doucement sa main sur la joue du brun et releva délicatement son visage vers le sien.

– Tu es mon ami, j'aurais dû te les montrer avant, murmura le numéro 14 à demi pour lui-même.

Cette voix, ces yeux... Caleb avait l'impression de mourir. Son cœur faisait des bons dans sa poitrine, se serrant et se desserrant sans arrêt. Jude le touchait. Il le regardait, pas seulement pour parler stratégie ou pour parler technique, pas à travers ses éternelles lunettes, pas pour le considérer dans un ensemble formée par le ballet des joueurs courant sur le terrain. Il le regardait _lui_. Il sentait sa paume tiède sur sa joue, ses doigts fins qui épousaient la courbe de sa mâchoire et savourait la douceur de ce contact hésitant qui le ravageait au plus profond de son être.

– Caleb...

S'en fut trop pour le vice-stratège. Trop d'émotions, trop d'incertitudes, trop d'espoirs se battaient férocement dans son esprit, faisant saigner son cœur. Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

XoXoXoX

Lâche, il se sentait lâche. Et minable. La tête posée sur les genoux, au chaud dans sa chambre pendant que tout le monde prenait sa douche dans les vestiaires, Caleb s'en voulait. _Pourquoi toi ?_ C'était cette question qui lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit.

Il avait encore l'impression de sentir la paume tiède du châtain sur sa peau, comme une marque au fer rouge. Ses doigts vinrent frôler l'endroit où Jude l'avait touché. Il hoqueta. Sa respiration se bloquait par à-coups tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Retirant sa main de son visage, il la serra contre lui, se blottissant dans ce fantôme de sensation. Il était glacé malgré la température de la pièce. Il frissonna.

« Ami », le châtain l'avait appelé son « ami ». Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres serrées. Il ne méritait pas d'être appelé comme cela. Pas lui. Pas par une personne comme Jude. Il ne _le_ méritait pas. Un autre sanglot franchit ses lèvres, puis un troisième et il ne put bientôt plus les retenir. Son chagrin s'échappait par flots, comme un torrent emportant tout sur son passage. Son corps était parcouru de douces secousses. Ses larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et traçaient des sillons sur son visage. Sa peine et sa tristesse filaient, coulaient entre ses doigts et lui laissaient un indescriptible sentiment de solitude, le même peut-être que celui qu'il avait ressenti le jour où son père les avait quitté sa mère et lui.

Il perdit la notion du temps, s'abandonnant aux sanglots et aux cris de souffrance muets de son cœur. Ses larmes ne semblèrent d'abord n'avoir aucun répit, puis, peu à peu, elles se tarirent, le laissant seul et vide. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il les essuya une fois de plus et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, goûtant le sel qui s'y était déposé.

Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête. Un frottement discret sur le bois de sa porte avait attiré son attention. Le frottement se refit entendre et une voix lui parvint.

– Caleb ? C'est Jude, je peux rentrer ?

* * *

**Hihi ! Pourquoi j'ai coupé à ce moment là ? Parce que j'en avais envie *niark !***

**La suite dans le prochain épisode ! ;)**


	2. A toi

**Yo ! ;)**

**Et voici le deuxième morceau tant attendu (ou pas d'ailleurs) :3 ! Avec un lemon !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

– Caleb ? C'est Jude, je peux rentrer ?

Jude... Il était devant sa porte. Le numéro 8 se raidit. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre le voie dans cet état. C'était hors de question. Il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est-à-dire rien. Se faire oublier, faire le mort, ou l'absent. Il ne répondit pas.

– Caleb ? Tu es là ?

Non, il n'était pas là. Il ne voulait pas être là, à écouter cette voix si douce. Son cœur était découpé en morceaux, anéanti, et la douleur le hantait. Il se tenait parfaitement immobile. Comme si, par une volonté née du désespoir, il aurait pu se fondre dans le mur.

– ...

Les appels avaient cessé. Il n'entendait plus la voix de Jude. Il soupira, quand soudain le bruit des clés dans la serrure indiqua que le numéro 14 venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Le second stratège enfouit un peu plus sa tête entre ses genoux, son corps tendu d'appréhension. C'était trop tard. Le mur ne l'avait pas englouti.

– Caleb, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Le châtain s'inquiétait pour lui ? Ses doigts se crispèrent contre son torse. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

Jude s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit près de Caleb.

– Ça fait mal...

La voix de Jude avait quelque-chose d'étrange. Le brun releva légèrement la tête, révélant ses yeux gonflés. Le stratège en titre n'avait pas remis ces lunettes. Le numéro 8 aurait voulu disparaître face à ce regard carmin.

– …quand on pense que les sentiments que l'on éprouve pour l'autre ne sont pas partagés. Mais maintenant je sais. Tu avais raison, on est pareil, acheva le milieu centre de terrain.

Caleb ne comprenait pas. Il continua à fixer le châtain, incapable de répondre tant sa gorge était nouée.

Jude secoua la tête. Il aurait tant voulu enlever cette expression si triste sur le beau visage du garçon aux mèches blanches.

– Tu as sauté le repas, tu dois avoir faim, dit-il en lui présentant les boulettes de riz que les manageuses avaient préparées.

Le numéro 8 sentit son estomac gronder. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était resté là si longtemps. Il saisit craintivement une portion de nourriture et commença à mordiller dedans.

Jude s'assit à ses côtés et le laissa manger tranquillement. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Caleb avait trop peur de dire quoi que ce soit – un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas auparavant – et le châtain voulait simplement rester près de lui, il se sentait bien en présence du second stratège. Le numéro 14 lui laisserait le temps. Il savait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour lui dire. Il serra le poing, résistant à l'envie de toucher Caleb une nouvelle fois, de sentir cette peau si douce... Il devait faire attention, ne pas le brusquer. Il ignora ses mains qui le démangeaient tellement il avait besoin de ce contact.

Le numéro 8 acheva son repas. Il se sentait un peu mieux mais continuait à frissonner, les jambes toujours repliées contre son corps.

– Tu as froid, tu devrais aller te doucher, ça te réchaufferait.

Le stratège en titre se leva et prit les affaires propres que le brun avait posées sur son lit avant d'aller à l'entraînement. Il avait décidé de prendre soin de l'autre, après tout, c'était un peu sa faute s'il était dans cet état. Le châtain attendit que son équipier se lève et ils sortirent de la chambre pour se diriger vers les douches.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, les autres joueurs devaient déjà être dans leur chambre. Ils atteignirent bientôt les vestiaires. Jude y déposa les affaires de Caleb et fit couler l'eau.

Le brun bloquait, complètement paralysé. Il ne pouvait pas se déshabiller. Pas ici, devant Jude. Bien sûr, il s'était lavé un nombre incalculable de fois avec l'ensemble de l'équipe, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il était seul avec le milieu centre de terrain, son « ami », c'était ça ?

Le châtain s'approcha tout doucement de Caleb. Debout face à lui, il fit lentement descendre la fermeture de sa veste pour la lui retirer.

Le numéro 8 se laissa faire, n'osant pas le regarder. Le silence le pesait mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il se sentait devenir de plus en plus glacé et se mit à grelotter pour de bon.

– Allez Caleb ! Aide-moi sinon tu vas finir congelé.

Le second stratège dut faire un effort monumental pour bouger. Il ôta son haut et retira son pantalon.

Jude – qui s'était écarté – se détourna pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Le brun fit descendre son boxer. Une fois déshabillé, il se dirigea vers l'eau chaude qui coulait. La douche lui fit du bien. Il savoura la sensation du liquide qui tombait sur son corps, se délassant à son contact. Ses muscles se dénouèrent et ses frissons cessèrent. Le sel de ses larmes se dissipait, soulageant ses yeux irrités. Il soupira de bien-être. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait oublié le savon.

– Jude, tu peux me passer le gel douche ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu éraillée.

Il attendit les yeux fermés, profitant du jet qui achevait de le réchauffer.

– Tiens.

Caleb sursauta. La voix de Jude était tout près.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et découvrit le numéro 14 en face de lui, nu. Il referma les yeux, ses joues se colorant vivement. Il était sûr que ses neurones avaient éclaté sous le choc. Il déglutit et rouvrit prudemment les paupières, mais le stratège en titre était toujours là.

Rougissant de plus belle, il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il observa l'eau ruisseler sur son corps et suivre la courbe délicate de ses muscles.

Des gouttes s'accrochaient à ses cils épais, coulaient le long de son visage, sinuaient entre les lignes de son cou et de ses épaules, glissaient le long de son torse, s'attardaient sur ses hanches et descendaient... toujours plus bas. Il reconnecta son esprit et tendit la main pour prendre la bouteille de savon.

– Tu-tu...

Il n'arrivait pas à le formuler. Pourquoi le numéro 14 était là ? Pourquoi avoir voulu lui donner la bouteille en mains propres au lieu de la lui jeter ? Il ne pourrait plus dormir après cela. La vision de l'eau redessinant le corps svelte de son vis-à-vis hanterait ses rêves.

Jude versa un peu de gel douche dans sa main et se mit à frictionner doucement les bras de son partenaire.

– Laisse-moi faire, dit simplement le châtain.

Caleb frémit. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine. Les mains de Jude passaient habilement sur sa peau, le caressant.

Ce contact plaisait énormément au pauvre numéro 8, totalement dépassé par les événements, et son corps commençait à en manifester les signes.

Le stratège en titre sourit et frôla l'érection naissante de son coéquipier.

Le brun baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre, honteux. Il s'attendait à une remarque ou à ce que le milieu centre le rejette, mais Jude ne fit rien de cela.

Le châtain effleura le visage de Caleb de ses doigts chauds.

– Regarde-moi...

Cette phrase avait un goût de déjà-vu. Le brun hésita un instant puis plongea son regard dans les yeux de Jude. Orbes de feu et orbes de glace se firent face.

– Caleb...

Le numéro 14 avait murmuré son prénom. Il déglutit.

– J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps déjà, mais j'ai manqué de courage. Je t'aime.

Jude lui avait avoué. Il crut qu'il allait défaillir de bonheur.

– Moi aussi... Je t'aime.

Le stratège en titre sourit, la main toujours posée sur la joue de Caleb.

Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

Caleb rompit la distance et posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce contact. Le parfum suave de Jude mêlé à l'odeur délicate du savon l'enivrait.

Jude lécha la lèvre du brun, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Son équipier le lui accorda et leurs langues entamèrent un lent ballet ardent. Cette danse dura quelques instants. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Le stratège en titre passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de Caleb, effleurant ses flancs de ses doigts légers. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois son ami, le serrant contre lui.

Caleb gémit. La sensation de leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre était tout simplement exquise. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux de son coéquipier.

Le châtain se colla encore un peu plus étroitement contre son partenaire, pressant son érection contre la sienne.

Le second stratège se raidit, le corps fiévreux de désir.

Jude se détacha des lèvres sensuelles de son coéquipier et descendit lentement, mordillant et suçotant le cou du brun.

Les yeux de Caleb papillotaient. De petits halètements fébriles s'échappaient de sa bouche entr'ouverte tandis que les doigts du stratège passaient dans son dos, s'arrêtant sur la courbe de ses fesses.

– Jude, arrête de jouer...

– Techniquement, je suis en train de te laver, répondit le châtain les yeux rieurs.

Il ponctua ses paroles en frottant langoureusement son bassin contre celui de Caleb.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de nouveau.

– _Techniquement_, tu as fini de me laver, réussit-il à articuler au bout de deux tentatives.

– On peut passer à autre-chose si tu veux, susurra le numéro 14 à son oreille.

Jude se frottait maintenant avec plus d'insistance.

Le numéro 8 sentit son pouls s'emballer. Il s'accrochait aux épaules du stratège et tentait de maîtriser sa respiration. Il ne voulait pas... pas comme ça. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait Jude. Le sentir en lui. Il en avait _besoin_.

Le second stratège se détacha de l'étreinte du châtain et se retourna, face au mur.

Un instant, le garçon aux yeux rouges sembla intrigué, puis un sourire en coin traversa furtivement son visage.

– Tu ne plaisantais pas, murmura le numéro 14 en se collant contre son dos.

– Je ne joue pas moi, rétorqua difficilement Caleb.

Sentir ainsi son équipier mettait la concentration du brun à rude épreuve. Il se tortilla.

– Moi non plus, je ne joue pas, répondit lascivement Jude, faisant courir sa main sur le torse de son partenaire.

Caleb grogna. Bon sang ! L'autre avait décidé de le torturer ou quoi ? Il se pencha un peu, exposant son dos où l'eau peignait des sillons brillants.

Le châtain lécha les gouttes qui perlaient sur la nuque laiteuse de son partenaire.

Le second stratège sentait le souffle chaud de son coéquipier, ses lèvres si douces qui l'effleuraient, sa langue qui passait habilement sur sa peau si fine...

– Ha-hh !

Le numéro 14 venait de frotter son érection contre l'intimité offerte du brun. Caleb plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri d'impatience.

– Jude...

Le stratège en titre posa son nez dans le creux de la nuque du brun et inspira profondément, se délectant de son odeur. Il était _à lui_. Rien n'aurait pu venir changer cette certitude. Il agrippât les hanches de son partenaire et poussa doucement contre son entrée.

Le numéro 8 serra la mâchoire et s'appuya contre le mur pour se soutenir. L'autre avait beau faire attention, il avait mal. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le carrelage froid face à lui.

Jude luttait contre son corps. Il devait faire attention, ne pas aller trop vite. La pression des chairs chaudes, si chaudes, du brun autour de son membre lui arracha un soupir rauque. C'était tellement bon !

Caleb se tendit. Il gémissait de douleur et ferma les yeux.

Le numéro 14 se plaqua un peu plus contre lui, pressant son torse contre son dos. Ses doigts agiles vinrent titiller les petits boutons de chair que formaient ses mamelons. Il entendait la respiration difficile de Caleb qui s'efforçait d'accepter l'intrusion.

Précautionneusement, Jude se mit à bouger dans l'antre du brun. Sa main effleura le ventre de son compagnon. Il s'empara du sexe tendu du numéro 8 et se mit à le caresser.

Caleb haletait doucement, le plaisir prenant progressivement le pas sur tout le reste.

Les vas-et-viens de Jude s'intensifièrent tandis que les soupirs de Caleb se changeaient en gémissements licencieux. Le châtain mordilla l'épaule du numéro 8, lui arrachant des petits cris de volupté qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer.

Un incendie embrasa ses entrailles.

– Hahn ! Jude !

Le numéro 14 grogna de concupiscence, il avait enfin trouvé ce point si sensible en Caleb. Un sourire charnel vint étirer ses lèvres sensuelles. Il recommença.

Le garçon aux mèches blanches peinait à retenir ses cris. Il arqua son dos, accueillant l'autre plus profondément.

Les mouvements de Jude se firent plus rapides. Il accéléra le rythme sur le membre de Caleb.

La respiration du brun s'emballa. Il sentait qu'il était tout proche. Encore un peu. Juste un peu.

Il se déversa dans la main du châtain.

Jude s'accrocha aux hanches du brun et, dans un dernier coup de reins, se libéra dans l'antre de Caleb.

Les deux stratèges peinaient à reprendre leur souffle, laissant l'eau de la douche ruisseler sur leurs corps brûlants.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis Jude trouva la force de se retirer. Il tituba jusqu'au mur qui soutenait Caleb et s'y appuya à son tour.

Le brun se redressa prudemment, incertain de ses jambes. Il s'autorisa un coup d'œil timide vers le numéro 14.

– Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

Jude posa son regard sur son bien-aimé.

– On retourne dans ta chambre et on dort, dit le châtain mi-amusé.

– « On » ?

La voix de Caleb était chargée d'émotion, espoir et crainte, dans ce seul petit mot.

– Tu m'as bien entendu, sourit le stratège en titre.

Le numéro 8 sourit à son tour.

_Ils avaient raison..._

Les deux garçons rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du brun. Ils s'allongèrent, épuisés, et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Caleb s'endormit immédiatement.

– Je t'aime, murmura Jude avant de sombrer à son tour.

Le brun sourit dans son sommeil.

… _ils étaient pareils._

XoXoXoX

– Le coach Travis a appelé le plombier.

Le verdict était tombé. Mark avait annoncé la nouvelle aux autres joueurs.

Ce matin, il avait été impossible aux membres de l'équipe d'entrer sous la douche sans hurler leur désarroi face au jet glacé qui s'était abattu sur eux.

– Il faut croire qu'il était temps de rénover certaines installations, dit Axel.

– Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment le ballon d'eau chaude a pu se vider tout seul. Et surtout quand ? répondit Xavier pensif.

Axel haussa les épaules. Il l'ignorait lui-même. En tout cas, les cris de Caleb cette nuit – la chambre du blond se situant au-dessus des vestiaires – étaient la preuve que l'eau chaude n'était déjà plus au rendez-vous. Il secoua la tête. Pour quelle autre raison le second stratège de l'équipe aurait-il pu crier ? … un défaut de plomberie. Cela ne pouvait être que ça, _n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

**C'est fini ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)**


End file.
